Harry Potter and the Riddle House
by Lupin2
Summary: This is a story about the Summer after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. Lizzy and Sky are mine. I hope you all enjoy this story. Its not very good but It's just my first!

% Harry Potter and the Riddle House %

Chapter 1: Good Knows No Evil

Draco Malfoy was standing in his father's parlor. He had a tough decision to make. His father was taking Voldemort's place and he wanted Draco as his right hand man. But, for some reason, this didn't feel right to him. Why did he have to be "evil"? He really did hate it. The only person he sort of hated was Harry Potter, but even he could accept Harry. No, something else was wrong. Maybe it was the muggle he met.Her name was Sky. They had hit it off instantly.

Ever since they met, Draco has been writing to her. She was not the least bit scared of him when he told her he was a wizard. She wanted to know all about the wizardry world. He just couldn't make up his mind. What should he do?

Harry Potter was having the time of his life with his best friends. He, Ron, and Lizzy had been spending the summer at Hemrione's house. They were all having a blast. Fred and George had stopped by before leaving for Africa. They wanted to travel the world before opening their own joke shop. Lizzy and Ron had become a close couple. They had gotten to know each other. They all loved hearing stories about Ireland.

"Well, some of the best Irish stories are ghost stories" Lizzy explained. "Banishes and things like that, all Irish ghost stories. 

"That's what Seamus ALWAYS says" Ron replied with a smirk. They all laughed. None of them could wait until they got back to Hogwarts

"Hey, I've got an idea," Harry said. "Why don't we all go and visit Lupin and Sirius tomorrow. We all need a change of scenery for awhile." Hermione glared at him. 

"And just what is that supposed to mean." Harry laughed and soon they all were. 

At that same time, Lupin and Sirius were just sitting down to dinner. Lupin was jumpy and nervous, as this was the night of the full moon. "Will you relax?" Sirius asked impationtly. "It's not like I'm going to let you get out."

"I know but I having a bad feeling today." Lupin stammered. "But, it might be my nerves. Soon, moonlight started pouring in through the windows. 

"Padfoot, you'd better change before I do. It's just safer." 

"Alright, alright. I'm changing." And with that, a massive black dog replaced him. By this time, Lupin had already begun to transform. It was painful not just to him but to Sirius too. He hated seeing his friend go through all the pain. As Lupin was making the last few changes, a shot rang through the air. All at once, Sirius heard Lupin whimper in pain. He had been shot!

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Disappearances 

Sirius ran over to Lupin. He nudged him slightly with his muzzle. He had no choice. He had to change back if he was going to help Lupin. Sirius changed back as quick as possible. 

"Mooney? Can you here me?" The werewolf gave a slight growl, but whimpered more. He's losing a lot of blood Sirius thought. Wait! Why was he bleeding in the first place? He looked around but no one was outside. Suddenly, Sirius blacked out. 

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lizzy were on their way to Lupin's house. They chatted as they walked. Ron and Lizzy look so happy together, Harry thought, I'm glad he found someone. 

"Harry, look!" Hermione yelled. Lupin's house had been totaled. All the windows were broken, and the door was busted in. "What the hell?" Harry yelled. He took off at a run towards the house. 

"Harry wait up!" He heard Ron yell. He wasn't going to stop though. He had to see is Sirius and Lupin were alright. He sprinted up the steps and through the door. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Lupin, in his normal body, was lying on the floor. His face was covered in blood. "LUPIN!" Harry yelled. He rushed over to his teacher. Hermione, Ron, and Lizzy had just entered the house. "O my God!" he heard Hermione scream. She turned away hands over her face. "Is, is he......dead?" Ron stuttered. 

"No. He has just lost a lot of blood. Hermione, get me a blanket. Ron, search the house for Sirius. Lizzy, help me flip Lupin over." Lizzy ran to help Harry. As they flipped him over, they saw a gunshot in his left shoulder. Lizzy whimpered. Lupin groaned. "At least he's breathing. We need to clean him up though. Liz, get some wet towels for me please." Lizzy nodded and ran into the kitchen. Hermione came back with the blanket. 

"O, God, will he make it?" Hermione whispered. Harry didn't answer right away. He was still worried about Sirius. "He'll be fine. We need to contact Dumbledore though." Hermione nodded. "I'll take care of that." She walked off towards the door. 

"Ron?" Harry yelled. "Where are you?" Soon, Ron came into the room. His face pale as a sheet. "What is it?" Harry asked urgently. Ron didn't answer. He just handed Harry the note he had found. 

_We have taken your friend into our, circle. If you wish to see him alive, you and your friends come to the Riddle House in London. You have 24 hours._

_ _

_ _

Chapter 3: The Riddle __

__

_Harry was stunned. "But, but, Voldemort is dead. How can he have Sirius????" Ron simply shrugged._

Sirius awoke to find himself in a strange place. It was muggy and he could hardly breathe. What had happen? Then it hit him. Lupin! Had he made it? Now he was worried. "So, you've awaken." a voice from behind him said. He wheeled around. "You!" Sirius growled. Lucious Malfoy was standing before him. He had an evil grim on his face. His son, Draco, was standing in the shadows. 

"Glad to see you alive. Well, actually I'm not glad at all. I would have loved to have killed you but I'm after someone else. Someone I am seeking revenge on." he sneered. He was talking about Harry, Sirius thought. No, he's not going to get his hands on him. Sirius made a lunge for Lucious, but before he could touch him, Lucious muttered a curse. "Crucio" Before Sirius knew what was happening he was on the ground, balled up from the pain. Draco turned away. He hated seeing people being tortured. "Now, I leave you. Draco, you stay here and watch this...creature." and with that he strode off. Draco rushed over to Sirius. 

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he helped Sirius up. Sirius pulled his arm out of his grasp, and glared at him. The nerve, he thought. 

"I'm going after him I'm not letting my godfather get killed." Harry growled as he walked towards the door. "Harry, stop! Lets us help you." Hermione said sheepishly. Ron and Lizzy both nodded in agreement. "Right now we have to get Lupin to a hospital." Harry knew she was right. 

"That really isn't....necessary." a low, pained voice said. They all turned around to see Lupin trying to get up. Hermione rushed to his side. "I don't think so. Your going to stay lying down until we get you help." Lupin didn't feel like arguing.

Chapter 4: Explanations

Dumbledore soon arrived on the spot. He was followed by Mediwizrads who had come to look after Lupin. Dumbledore pulled Harry aside. "Any word on Sirius?" Dumbledore sounded worried. Harry nodded and showed him the letter. Dumbledore read the letter few times over. He had a very worried look on his face. "This can only mean one thing. Voldemort's supporters are rising in revenge against...well....you." he explained to Harry. Harry nodded and felt a pain of guilt. He had figured out already this was all because of him. He turned to Dumbledore. "I need so time to think about this." Dumbledore nodded and left Harry alone.

"Listen, I hate what my father is doing. You have to believe me." Draco tried to explain. Sirius could see hurt in Draco's eyes. He knew he wasn't lying. He soften his gaze, but then felt a streak of pain in his left side. Draco had seen the cut. "Here, let me help you." He softly wrapped his jacket around the wound. Sirius was glad for this. Draco turned to him again. "Listen, I know that you are Harry's godfather." Sirius was kind of stunned. Maybe he's not as dumb as he looks. "I've already sent a good friend of mine to tell Harry where he can find you. Trust me, the letter that was left for Harry is just the start of a huge trap."

Sky found it pretty hard to navigate in the wizard world. Remember, just act like a witch. That was what Draco had told her to do. She knew about everything here so it should be easy. She still had her doubts though. As Sky rounded the corner, she knew she had found the place she was looking for. 

Hermione had seen Harry standing alone. She knew he needed someone to talk to. As she made her way over to him, he looked up and smiled. Hermione smiled back. "Want to go for a walk?" Harry nodded. As they headed now the street, Harry turned to Hermione. "What should I do?" As he started talking, she could see tears brimming in his green eyes. "This whole thing is because of me and now I have to fix it." Hermione didn't say anything. Before she knew what was happening, Harry had started crying. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be ok Harry. I promise." Harry knew she was right. Everything was going to be ok.

Chapter 5: The Plan

Sky had seen Harry and Hermione leave. Those are the two Draco told me about, she told herself. I have to tell them. She quicken her pace so she could catch up with the couple. "Um…excuse me?" Harry and Hermione both spun around. "Your Harry Potter, right?" Sky really hoped this was the right kid. Harry nodded with a suspicious look on his face. Sky looked up and down the street. She motioned for them to follow her. They both hesitated but followed. 

"Look, I'm a friend of Draco Malfoy…" right when she said this Harry grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. His eyes blazing he said "What are you doing here? Why would Draco send anyone to talk to me?" Sky whimpered. "Harry! Let her go now!" Hermione was glaring at Harry. Harry relentlessly let Sky go. "Like I was saying, Draco sent me to tell you not to go to the Riddle House. It's a trap. His father is taking Voldemort's place and he only made you think your godfather was there." Harry asked quickly "Where is Sirius?" Hermione was eyeing Sky, searching her. "He's somewhere that is VERY hard to find. I have the directions." She handed Harry a piece of paper. "Draco wanted me to give these to you and he also wanted me to tell you to watch your back. He really does like you." And with that, she was gone. 

Hermione and Harry rushed back to Lupin's house and explained what had just happened to Lizzy, Ron, and Dumbledore. "And then she was gone. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not." Ron was stunned and Dumbledore had a hard gaze on his face. "I believe that this is not a trap. I think Mr. Malfoy really does want to help you Harry." He gave Harry one of his searching stares. Harry nodded. He had to take the chance.

Draco was pacing back and forth in the cell where Sirius was. Was Sky ok? He was so worried about her. Sirius could tell something was up. "Oy, what's wrong Draco?" Draco turned to look at Sirius. "Well, I'm just worried about my friend I sent to warn Harry. She's a mug…" He suddenly turned away. A muggle! Sirius couldn't believe it. Lucious Malfoy's son was in love with a muggle. "Your worried she might get found out and that your father will find out that you love her." Sirius gave Draco a caring look. Draco knew he was right, but was that all he was worried about?

Sky was hurrying back to her house as fast as possible. Draco had told her to send an owl as soon as her job was done. As she walked, she heard something, or someone behind her. She was too scared to turn around. Sky starting a quick jog. The footsteps did to. She had no choice. Sky took off at a run. She could hear the footsteps gaining on her. O God, please help me. She was tiring fast. Suddenly, she heard a formilar voice mutter a word of some sort. "Crucio" Sky dropped to the ground in pain. What is happening? Then she saw him. Lucious Malfoy. 

Chapter 6: Trouble

Lucious had found out about Draco's plan to help Harry Potter. No matter. He had taken care of the muggle girl and now, Draco will pay, he told himself. He looked down at the heap that used to be Sky. Now, to dispose of this, he thought.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lizzy were all busy perparing for the next part of their plan. Ron and Lizzy were going to go to the Riddle House, as thenote said, under the Polyjuice Potion. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione would go and get Sirius by following the directions sky gave them. Dumbledore would follow them while Hagrid, their old friend, and some of Auther Weasley's friends would follow Ron and Lizzy in case all hell broke lose. This is it, Harry told himself, the final part of our plan. 

Draco was trying to keep himself busy by waiting for Sky's owl. It can't have taken her this long, or could it? he thought. Sirius could see he was worried. "Don't worry, everything will be......" before he could finish, he was yet again in pain. Lucious had just walked in. Behind him, he drug Sky. "No!" Draco yelled. He ran over to Sirius. Lucious glared at his son. "Stay where your at son, or else." Draco didn't care. He started over to Sirius again."Crucio" Lucious yelled. Draco doubled over in pain. Sky whimpered when she saw Draco fall. "Shut up you stupid muggle." Lucious said as he kicked Sky in her side. "So Draco. Plotting against your own dad, not very smart. You had to know that sooner or later I would find out. But no, you went right on doing what you please. Well, that will change right now." He walked over to his son and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He dragged both Sky and Draco over to Sirius. "You like each other so much, you'll all suffer together." With this, he pointed his wand at the three of them. "Crucio" he yelled. All three doubled over. Draco gave one last look at his father before he blacked out.

Lupin had finally come through. He knew that something was going to happen. He saw Harry and Dumbledore talking. Harry looked over and say him awake. "Lupin! Your all right!" Harry rushed over to him. Lupin smiled. "It's not the first time I've almost been killed." Dumbledore smiled. "Well, you could be just the person we need to help us. We are setting out on a dangerous mission. Of course you know that we have to rescue Sirius." Lupin nodded. "Well, Harry, Hermione, and I would really like it if you acompinied us on our part." Lupin was stunned and Harry knew it. He started explaning what they were going to do. Lupin listened carefully. "Ok. Count me in." he said as Harry finished.

Chapter 7: Let it Begin

When Draco finally came through, his head was resting in Sky's lap. Sirius looked like he was is serious pain. Draco tried to lift himself up but couldn't. Sky put a hand on his forehead. "Don't try to get up. You and Sirius got the worst blow." She noticed Draco's worried look. "I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled. He returned it. Sirius turned to look at them. "Draco, do you have any idea where your father went?" Draco shook his head. " I'm not sure. He might have gone to the Riddle House or he could still be hear." He looked worried. Sirius and Sky both saw this. "Don't worry. I won't let your father do any more damage." Sirius told him, but Draco could not make himself believe this. 

Harry couldn't believe all this was happening and so fast. One minute, Ron and Lizzy were with them, the next, they had set out. Lupin, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Harry were almost ready to play their part. "Now, remember, don't let anyone see you inside the chamber, alright?" Lupin stammered worriedly. He couldn't help it. His bests friends son was risking everything to save Sirius. _What has it come to, he thought to himself. __Shouldn't it be the other way around? Hermione laid a hand on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin turned slightly. "It's time."_

Draco and Sky had both fallen asleep. Sirius, who was in his dog form, was curled up in the shadows. Draco slowly opened his eyes. "Sirius?" he called quietly. As he did, a big black dog strolled over to him. "What the…?" was all Draco could say. Suddenly he heard a low rumble. He looked at the dog. Was this dog smiling at him? He heard a pop and Sirius was standing next to him. "Caught you by surprise didn't I?" Draco chuckled. "I should have known." He winced slightly as he lifted his arm. Sirius helped him lay down. "Just stay put. You're hurt enough without moving about." Draco nodded as sleep over took him. 

Lupin was nervous. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't tell what. He, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione were on their way to Diagon Alley. Harry looked at Lupin. "Whats wrong?" Harry was worried about his favorite teacher and Lupin knew it. "It's nothing really. I just can't get over how much you act like….James." Lupin lowered his head. He missed his old friends so much. Harry looked at Lupin and smiled. " I have heard that so much, but, I do have my mom's eyes." Lupin grinned. Just like James.

Sirius and Sky were deep in conversation on how they could escape. "There has got to be a way, but I just can't think right now. I mean, you're a wizard and I'm just a muggle." Sky told Sirius. Sirius sighed. He had no clue how he, Draco, and Sky would get out. Maybe it would be easy for him and Draco, but Sky was another problem. 

By this time, Draco was slowly coming to. "Draco! Your awake!" Sky rushed to his side. Draco winced but otherwise he had no objections to this attention. Sirius smirked. _What a ham, he thought.Draco looked up and saw Sirius smirking. "What?" he asked. Sirius just shook his head.Draco gave him a clueless look and Sky just giggled. _

# Chapter 8: Things don't Go Your Way

By the time they had reached Diagon Alley, all four were tired. Dumbledore turned to his companions. "We'll stay here for the night. One room should be big enough. I'll go make the arrangements." With that he turned and headed towards Tom, the bartender. Hermione turned to Harry. 

"Something is not right. Dumbledore is acting…..well…..stranger then usual." Harry slowly nodded in agreement. Lupin, to, looked curious about Dumbledore's odd behavior. "I think we should stick close together until we solve this whole thing." Both Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"Well, don't you three just look so cute together?" someone sneered from the cell door. Draco, Sky, and Sirius whipped around. Lucious Malfoy had returned wearing his way to evil sneer. Draco started to shake and Sky whimpered. Sirius showed no emotion. "Well, looks like your brave friends are on their way to the Riddle House. So dumb are they. They have no clue what they are in for." He smirked. "Too bad there's nothing you can do. But, for now, I must be going. I wouldn't miss this for anything." And he turned on his heel and was gone. 

Sky giggled. Sirius turned to her. "And just what is so funny about all of this?" Sky gave him a grin. "Little does he know that I did warn your friends and they are not heading towards the Riddle House but to here instead." Sirius couldn't believe what he hasd just heard. "Who….how…" Sky pointed to Draco. Draco flushed slightly. "I,I wanted to help. I hate being seen has evil to them. I wanted to show them that they could trust me."

"Harry! Over here hurry!" Harry turned and ran over to Hermione. She pointed at two men. Harry gasped. It was Dumbledore. He was talking to some strange looking creature and pointing towards Lupin at the bar. "We have to warn Lupin." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and turned towards the bar. Lupin was just about to take a sip of his drink when someone tugged him towards the door. 

"Professor, we have to go now!" Harry gasped. "Dumbledore is up to something alright and he has help." Lupin's face went pale. "Let's go." And with that, they left.


End file.
